1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel capable of reducing the number of source driver integrated circuits (ICs) and increasing a wiring space of a fan out area and a driving method of said display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) characterized by high definition, great space utilization, low power consumption and non-radiation has become a mainstream product in the display market. With an increasing demand for high resolution achieved by the TFT-LCD, more scan lines are required to be disposed on a display panel of the TFT-LCD. Meanwhile, the disposition of more gate driver ICs in a terminal area is also necessitated for providing gate controlling signals. Due to the aforesaid demand, a cost barrier of manufacturing the driver ICs is established.
On the other hand, the gate controlling signals and the scan lines are configured in a one to one manner. Namely, one gate controlling signal is provided by the gate driver IC to drive one corresponding scan line. Therefore, a fan out area connecting gate connectors and the scan lines in a panel tends to become crowded due to the increasing scan lines, thus resulting in an increase in parasitic capacitance or parasitic impedance. Moreover, a layout space assigned for defining the fan out area in the panel must be narrowed down in order to comply with the design demands for lightness, thinness, slimness, and compactness. As such, given that the scan lines in the same number are required to be disposed in the reduced fan out area, the layout circuits should be closely arranged, thus giving rise to the increase in the parasitic capacitance and the parasitic impedance and deteriorating the display quality.